Masked Love, Fool Me!
by nakki desinta
Summary: Aku sudah patah hati sebegini sakitnya agar dia bisa bahagia, tapi dia malah melepaskan kebahagiaannya. Lalu dia anggap apa sakit hatiku ini? Dasar Pak Aizen Payah!... Another piece of my crack pair  Aizen x Rukia ... R & R Please


**Disclaimer :** Bleach has created by Tite Kubo Sensei, im here just borrow his master piece. I don't took any advantage from this, just enjoy my imagination… ^_^,

.

.

_**Masked Love, Fool Me!**_

Pair : Rukia x Aizen

By : **Nakki** Desinta

.

.

.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, kelas dua belas di SMA Karakura. Aku sering disebut mungil oleh teman-temanku, karena tinggi badanku yang hanya mencapai dada Ichigo, si cowok jangkung dengan rambut orange dan selalu menyebutku 'Midget'. Bahkan untuk ukuran guru olahraga kami, Pak Zaraki, aku hanya bisa sampai perutnya. Yah, jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan seperti Orihime yang badannya berkembang dengan normal.

Sekali lagi aku sudah begini adanya sejak dicetak dalam rahim ibuku.

Dalam waktu dua bulan lagi aku akan meninggalkan semua kesenangan masa-masa SMA, ujian akhir telah selesai, semua teman-temanku sudah selesai mengisi form-form aplikasi kuliah mereka, sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk bekerja. Hanya aku sendiri yang belum mengisi form aplikasi.

Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sekolah ini, seseorang telah memenjarakan hatiku hingga aku hanya terpaku padanya. Jika aku mengisi form aplikasi itu, itu sama saja aku menyetujui perpisahanku dengannya, aku tidak ingin berpisah, aku tidak ingin tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Sekalipun aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku, tapi aku ingin terus bisa menatapnya berdiri di kelas, tersenyum lembut dan hangat padaku, sekalipun senyumnya tidak benar-benar hanya untukku.

"Rukia!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Pak Aizen berjalan mendekatiku, secara reflek langsung aku berlari.

"Hei, Rukia! Jangan lari-lari di koridor kelas!" pekiknya, mengejarku.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti kalau Bapak cuma mau memaksaku mengisi form aplikasi!" jawabku yang mempercepat lariku.

"Kau ini! Berhenti!"

Aku tidak mendengar perintahnya dan terus berlari melewati dua-dua anak tangga sekaligus. Aku sempat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Pak Aizen belum juga menyerah mengejarku. Hal ini selalu terasa sangat menyenangkan untukku, aku ingin terus seperti ini, tidak ada beban sama sekali, dan matanya hanya tertuju padaku.

Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Ya, aku mencintai wali kelasku, Aizen Sousuke. Pria dewasa berumur 28 tahun yang telah menikah, pria dengan senyum hangat dan rambut cokelat menawan. Kami terpaut sepuluh tahun, dia pun telah beristri, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui semuanya ketika perasaanku padanya semakin kuat.

"Rukia! Berhenti dulu… aku kehabisan napas!" serunya saat kami mencapai taman belakang sekolah.

Aku berhenti dan melihatnya berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut, terengah mengumpulkan napasnya.

"Bapak sudah seperti manula saja sih!" ledekku dan dia sontak berdiri tegak, tampak kesal denganku.

"Aku memang tidak semuda dirimu, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu! Tapi kita bisa bicara baik-baik, kan?" katanya seraya mendekat dan aku mengambil langkah mundur sejumlah langkah yang ia ambil.

"Tidak akan ada istilah _baik-baik_ kalau itu berhubungan dengan form aplikasi!" seruku cepat.

"Begini saja, kau bilang kau mau kemana, dan aku yang menuliskannya untukmu. Hmm?" Pak Aizen tersenyum, senyum lembutnya sekali lagi meruntuhkan pertahananku sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah di hadapanku, tangannya meraih tanganku dalam sekejap, mencegahku kabur lagi. Aku merasakan pipiku panas, bukan karena berlari tadi.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya kalau kau mau lulus, Rukia."

"Aku tidak ingin lulus…" kataku seraya membalas sorot matanya, _aku tidak ingin lulus jika aku harus berpisah dari Bapak_.

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Pak Aizen tertaut rapat.

"Bukan apa-apa," gumamku, dan langsung berjalan menjauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya lebih lama lagi, dadaku seperti akan meledak karena sesak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Pak Aizen menghentakkan tanganku, dan aku yang tidak memiliki tenaga cukup untuk menahan diri langsung tertarik ke arahnya, di luar dugaan aku menubruknya,dan jatuh menimpanya.

"Akh!" erang Pak Aizen saat kami sama-sama terjerembab di tanah, tapi aku sih tidak apa-apa karena jatuh di atasnya.

"Maaf, Pak!" aku berusaha bangun, tapi dalam sekejap Pak Aizen merangkulkan tangannya di punggungku.

"Kau tidak akan kabur lagi!" desisnya dengan wajah sangat dekat.

Aku terdiam dan menatap mata cokelat indahnya, begitu jernih dan indah. Tuhan, kenapa membuatku jatuh cinta pada pria yang tidak mungkin aku gapai?

"Kau berkeringat…" gumam Pak Aizen seraya mengusap dahiku, aku merapatkan mataku karena takut aku akan menunjukkan perasaanku dengan jelas padanya.

"Rukia…" Suara Pak Aizen begitu lembut, tapi aku tidak cukup berani membuka mataku.

"Masa depanmu penting, kau harus lulus. Isi form aplikasimu, dan pergilah melihat dunia yang lebih luas diluar sana," bisik Pak Aizen, dan detik kemudian aku merasakan sepasang tangannya menangkup wajahku, takut-takut aku membuka mataku.

_Aku tidak butuh dunia yang luas jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu._

Pak Aizen tersenyum, menatap mataku, tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"Kau ini manis sekali sih!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, tapi aku langsung bangun saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Pak Aizen duduk di atas rerumputan sambil meraih ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya, senyumnya melebar saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ya, Retsu?"

Retsu, itu istri Pak Aizen, wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang dan wajah keibuan. Aku pernah bertemunya sekali saat datang ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Pak Aizen dua tahun lalu.

Pak Aizen melirikku sesaat dan bangun dari rerumputan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan datang, atau kau mau aku jemput sepulang kerja nanti?"

Jeda sejenak saat Pak Aizen melangkah menjauh dariku.

"Ok, aku jemput nanti jam 8. Sampai nanti!"

Aku merasakan dadaku semakin sesak, ini tidak bisa aku biarkan, terus seperti ini hanya akan menyakitiku sendiri. Cintaku satu sisi dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencapainya, dia tidak mungkin aku miliki, bahkan memiliki perasaan seperti ini saja tidak pantas bagiku.

"Rukia, ayo ke ruang BP, kita isi form aplikasimu."

"Apakah Bapak sebegitu inginnya aku pergi?" kataku dengan mata menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau harus lulus, Rukia. Kau ini suka sekali bercanda ya…" sahutnya dengan tawa ringan.

Sesak di dadaku semakin sakit, aku memang tidak bisa, selamanya tidak bisa melihatnya, perasaan ini akan selamanya aku simpan sendiri.

"Baik!" aku menguatkan hati, mencegah air mataku menetes turun sekalipun rasanya sudah panas sekali kelopak mataku. "Aku akan kuliah di Universitas Hueco Mundo, jurusan sastra! Silahkan Bapak isi form aplikasiku, dan aku akan menandatanganinya nanti!" seruku, dan detik kemudian aku baru sadar kalau air mataku menetes turun.

"Rukia?" Pak Aizen tampak shock melihat airmataku, tapi aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara, karena aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Matahari sore meninggalkan jejak jingga di kaki langit, aku terduduk di kamarku sambil menatap langit lewat jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Aku duduk meringkuk dengan lutut tertekuk sebagai sandaran kepala.

Hanya dua bulan, ya, waktuku hanya tinggal dua bulan untuk bisa menatapnya. Setelah acara wisuda aku tidak bisa tetap mempertahankan perasaanku, dan aku akan berangsur melupakannya…

Universitas Hueco Mundo berada jauh di luar kota, sekolah dengan asrama tersendiri, dan aku akan berada di sana untuk melupakan Pak Aizen.

Aku menghela napas berat dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak terlalu sakit jika kami berpisah nanti?

* * *

><p>Pagi di hari Minggu benar-benar membuatku malas, tadi Byakuya sudah membangunkanku sih, tapi aku tidak ingin bangun cepat-cepat, rasanya malas bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia bahkan sampai mencubit pipiku untuk membangunkanku, tapi aku cuek aja. Dia kakakku satu-satunya dan yang paling iseng, aku heran, biar nyebelin begitu tapi banyak banget yang suka.<p>

"Rukia! Ada tamu tuh!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melirik jam di meja belajarku, baru jam 9 pagi, tapi sudah ada tamu. Sepertinya aku tidak janji bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Siapa?" tanyaku saat membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati wajah malas Byakuya, dia sudah rapi, siap kencan sepertinya.

"Kau sudah berbuat apa di sekolah?" tanyanya dengan tubuh condong, mengintimadasiku dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawabku.

"Dasar Pendek!" Byakuya mendorong kepalaku ke belakang.

"Apaan sih!" balasku mendorong bahunya.

"Wali kelasmu tuh! Awas kalau kau ternyata bikin kasus, aku adukan kau pada Paman Ukitake!"

"Woo…Bisanya ngadu!" sahutku.

"Sudah sana!" dia mendorongku keluar kamar.

"Hei, aku tidak janji bertemu, lagi pula-"

"Masih mengelak, kalau wali kelas sampai ke rumah, berarti ada kasus berat yang kau lakukan!" kata Byakuya tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun tenaganya untuk mendorongku ke ruang tengah.

"Aku kan bukan kau! Aku tidak membuat kasus apa-apa!" kataku membela diri.

"Berani jawab lagi, Dasar Kecil!" Byakuya mencubit pipiku.

"Apaan sih!" aku menurunkan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya…"

Sekujur tubuhku kaku, bahkan sekedar menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara semanis madu itu saja aku tidak bisa.

"Nih Pak anaknya, habisin aja! Dia memang bandel!" kata Byakuya seraya berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriakku padanya.

"Kencan! Aku kan bukan jomblo lapuk sepertimu!" sahutnya sambil melambai pergi.

"Sialan kau!" jawabku kesal.

Byakuya dan aku terpaut dua tahun, tapi seperti itulah kelakukan kakakku itu, makanya aku tidak pernah menyebutnya kakak, aku selalu memanggil namanya langsung, habisnya dia benar-benar punya kepribadian yang menyebalkan.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Aku beralih pada Pak Aizen yang berdiri di dekatku, aku baru sadar di menunggu sambil berdiri dari tadi.

"Ya Pak, silahkan!" kataku seraya mengambil tempat terjauh darinya, bersebrangan sih tepatnya.

Hari ini Pak Aizen menggunakan kaos casual berwarna hitam polos, dan celana jeans biru pudar, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku masih kaku sekali karena kejadian kemarin, menangis di depannya tanpa alasan, pasti dia menebak-nebak penyebab aku menangis begitu, makanya aku tidak berani bertemu dengan suasana hati kacau begini.

"Kau tidak membuatkan minum untuk tamu?" ledeknya yang langsung duduk santai bersandar pada sofa.

"Bapak kesini ada keperluan apa sih? Kalau cuma mau melihat keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja, Bapak bisa pergi sekarang," kataku tegas.

"Bukan sih, aku iseng aja, sekalian membawa form aplikasi."

Aku melirik amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di meja. Dia bahkan masih membawa-bawa surat seperti itu pas libur begini.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Bapak bisa mengisinya sendiri, nanti aku tandatangan, aku tidak akan mengisinya sendiri sampai kapanpun," jawabku. Karena aku tidak ingin melepasmu dengan tanganku sendiri, dengan dia yang mengisi form aplikasi, sama saja dia yang telah membuatku harus mengakhiri perasaanku sendiri, aku lebih bisa menerima keadaan seperti itu.

"Apa ada pantangan besar sampai kau tidak ingin mengisi form aplikasi?" tanyanya sambil menghela napas berat.

"Bapak tidak perlu tahu!" sahutku cepat.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan pada wali kelasmu, ya, Rukia."

Aku membungkam mulutku seketika, aku memang sangat tidak sopan bicara seperti itu padanya. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sampai tidak bisa menjaga sikapku.

Pak Aizen membuka amplop dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Sudah aku isi kemarin sore, kau bisa tanda tangan dan aku akan segera proses semua administrasinya ke Universitas Hueco Mundo," ucapnya seraya duduk kembali bersandar di sofa.

Aku menatap selembar kertas itu, lagi-lagi sakit itu menyerangku. Aku harus kuat, jangan menangis lagi, bukankah aku sudah sadar perasaanku memang salah, mencintai seseorang yang telah beristri, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perasaanku, sejak lama seharusnya aku akhiri perasaan ini.

Dia bahkan sudah mengisi formnya, berarti ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Aku akan benar-benar pergi darinya.

Aku meraih form aplikasi dengan tangan gemetar. Bagaimana ini? Sesak di dadaku makin menyakitkan.

"Bo-boleh aku bawa dan mengembalikannya besok, Pak?" ucapku dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, aku sadar suaraku purau dan bergetar, tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkan wajah terluka ini pada Pak Aizen.

"Boleh sih, tapi-"

"Maaf, Pak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan…" ucapku pelan.

"Tadi kau masih sehat-sehat saja, kok sekarang…" Pak Aizen beranjak dari sofa dan mendekatiku, aku tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat merasakan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat menyentuh puncak kepalaku, membelai perlahan.

"Isitrahatlah, besok jangan sampai tidak masuk!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ya…"

Detik demi detik berlalu, aku menatap pintu yang tertutup, menghilangkan sosok Pak Aizen dari pandanganku. Seketika itu juga tangisku pecah, aku terisak parah, membiarkan air mataku menetes sebanyak ia mau, membiarkan hatiku sesak, terus dan terus…

Aku sakit, sangat sakit begitu mendapati kenyataan ini benar-benar datang ke hadapanku.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintainya, kenapa aku harus merasakan cinta pertama sepahit ini?"

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar, namun berapa kalipun aku usap, air mata lain akan menetes lagi, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendapati pintu depan kembali terbuka, Byakuya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau kenapa?" Byakuya bergegas mendekatiku, dan aku kembali menangis menggerung, menyuarakan sakit hatiku yang begitu dalam.

"Hei, kau kenapa. Rukia?" Byakuya meraih bahuku, aku menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Aku… aku… huwa..…" rengekku seraya menggosok ingus yang hampir menetes.

Byakuya langsung memelukku erat, tangannya mengusap punggungku perlahan.

"Ssst…, sudahlah. Memangnya hukuman apa yang diberikan Pak Aizen padamu? Skorsing? Membersihkan toilet sekolah? Atau berdiri hormat bendera seharian? Jangan sedih, aku saja sering, dihukum, tidak apa dihukum sekali dua kali," bisiknya, berusaha terus menenangkanku.

Sontak aku menjauh darinya, memandangnya sengit.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh!" kataku.

"Terus apa?" dia mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti!" tandasku seraya beranjak dari sofa, karena Byakuya tidak akan mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, dia cuma tahu cara meledekku habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Aku meraih form aplikasi di meja.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet, pas mau naik bis aku baru ingat," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Dasar Pikun!" umpatku seraya melangkah menuju kamar, melanjutkan tangisku yang sempat tertunda karena Byakuya.

Aku tidak peduli sekalipun besok mataku bengkak, aku ingin menangis sepuasnya, membiarkan air mata patah hatiku mengalir banyak-banyak, agar aku bisa menghadapi hari esok dan mencari penawar patah hatiku. Aku ingin ini menjadi tangisan terakhirku untuknya.

* * *

><p>"Hei Midget! Kau mau kemana? Tidak ikut rapat pesta perpisahan?"<p>

Aku menoleh sejenak ke Ichigo, si jangkung kepala wortel itu tengah asik diskusi dengan Matsumoto untuk proyek pesta perpisahan kami. Dia ketua serikat siswa di angkatan kami, jadi dia paling semangat menyusun acara besar seperti ini.

"Nanti aku menyusul, aku mau mengembalikan form aplikasi dulu," jawabku.

"Kau belum menyerahkannya?" celetuk Ichigo tidak percaya. Yah, aku jauh lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau aku bisa menandatanginya.

Aku menggeleng menjawab Ichigo.

"Itu juga kalau tidak dipaksa Pak Aizen pasti kau tidak akan tandatangan, kan?" sahut Matsumoto menambahkan, dan aku hanya tersenyum lemah menjawabnya.

"Kau memang Midget paling menyusahkan!" tambah Ichigo.

"Setidaknya aku tidak seperti dirimu, sudah jangkung, banyak makan, banyak omong pula!" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah, dan dia mengangkat tangannya siap melempar penghapus di tangannya.

"Kalian memang seperti kucing dan anjing deh!" sahut Matsumoto menghela napas berat.

"Salahkan pacarmu yang suka meledek orang tuh, Matsumoto!" gerutuku seraya melangkah pergi.

Setelahnya aku mendengar Matsumoto marah pada Ichigo, menasehatinya agar tidak memanggilku Midget lagi. Mereka pasangan yang cocok juga sih, Matsumoto paling bisa mengimbangi sikap kekanakan Ichigo.

Aku masuk ke ruang guru, memegang amplop cokelat di tangan kananku sambil melangkah pasti menuju meja Pak Aizen.

"Iya, yang aku dengar seperti itu. Hanya karena hubungan mereka yang sudah mendingin, mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai."

"Sepertinya itu bukan karena Pak Aizen juga sih, yang aku dengar, dari pihak istri tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan mereka karena mencintai pria lain."

Aku membeku di tempat, membiarkan diriku berdiri di belakang lemari arsip ruang guru, aku bersyukur badanku yang kecil ini bisa dengan mudah disembunyikan lemari arsip yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa. Mereka sedang membicarakan Pak Aizen, aku merasa harus tahu, karena itu aku sengaja bersembunyi agar mereka terus bicara.

"Itu salahnya Pak Aizen sendiri kan? Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus muridnya, sampai tidak bisa menjaga istrinya sendiri," sahut suara lain.

"Tapi sayang sekali kalau mereka benar-benar bercerai, mereka pasangan yang serasi. Mungkin hubungan mereka dingin karena belum juga dikaruniai anak setelah empat tahun pernikahan mereka." Kali ini Ibu Harribel angkat bicara, guru Biologi kami.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Proses perceraian mereka sedang berjalan, semoga mereka mendapatkan yang terbaik bagi mereka."

Aku merasakan sakit yang lain menyerangku.

Kenapa seperti ini? Lagi-lagi tusukan lain menghujam hatiku. Aku tidak bisa terima kalau Pak Aizen benar-benar cerai. Pak Aizen sangat mencintai istrinya, tidak mungkin mereka bercerai. Aku sudah merelakan perasaanku sampai seperti ini, jangan sampai Pak Aizen pun tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak terima!

"Rukia?"

Aku berbalik, pungungku langsung menabrak lemari arsip karena aku terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Pak Aizen di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, dia terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada beban atau kesedihan karena perceraian di depan mata. Aku melihat senyumnya yang terkembang lebar. Apakah senyum itu akan hilang begitu ia bercerai?

Aku menunduk dan merasakan hatiku mengkerut sakit.

"Rukia? Kau mencari siapa?"

Aku langsung mendorong amplop di tanganku tepat ke dadanya, dia sampai mundur untuk menghindari tubuhnya sendiri limbung.

"Saya menyerahkan ini!" kataku dengan kepala kembali menatap matanya.

"Oh, akhirnya tugasku tuntas juga…" senandungnya senang, seperti terbebas dari beban berat saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Bapak selemah ini. Bapak laki-laki bukan sih?" seruku lantang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pak Aizen tampak bingung dan kaget mendengar kata-kataku.

"Bapak pikir saja sendiri!" tandasku kesal.

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari ruang guru, membiarkan guru-guru yang lain menatapku tidak percaya, bahkan beberapa di antaranya menyebutku tidak sopan. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku berlari ke taman belakang, terduduk lemas di rerumputan, dan tanpa ku komando lagi air mataku menetes.

Kenapa ia bercerai?

Bukankah ia sangat mencintai wanita itu? Mereka menikah karena saling mencintai, lalu kenapa harus bercerai? Aku tidak bisa terima kenyataan ini.

Aku menangis lagi, kenapa hanya karena satu orang aku sering sekali menangis? Inikah pahitnya cinta pertama?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering keras, pesan masuk dari Ichigo, mengingatkanku untuk hadir dalam pertemuan.

Aku mencuci muka sebelum beranjak dari taman, memastikan wajahku cukup sehat untuk dilihat teman-teman yang lain.

Pertemuan dengan para penitia acara berlangsung cukup alot, karena beberapa perwakilan kelas lain mengajukan usul yang sulit untuk kami masukkan dalam agenda pesta perpisahan. Ichigo sampai berulang kali menengahi saat dua kubu berdebat mengenai konsep acara yang mereka agung-agungkan sendiri.

Aku terdiam dan mencatat setiap keputusan yang Ichigo ambil, inilah fungsiku sebagai sekretaris.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti saranmu kalau kau…"

Aku tidak lagi memusatkan perhatianku pada Ichigo yang kembali mendebat peserta pertemuan yang lain. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, melihat halaman sekolah kami yang disinari cahaya matahari sore. Sebuah mobil berwarna putih gloss parkir, dan aku hampir melompat dari kursiku saat melihat wanita itu adalah Retsu, istri Pak Aizen, tapi seorang lain menyusulnya keluar dari mobil, pria kurus dengan rambut berwarna silver, tangannya merangkul pinggang Retsu erat-erat.

Diakah pria yang telah merebut Retsu dari Pak Aizen?

Mereka berdua masuk ke taman depan, dan aku kaget saat melihat Pak Aizen tiba-tiba muncul, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas raut wajahnya. Aku berada di lantai tiga, rasanya ingin aku berlari dan melihatnya dari dekat. Pak Aizen pasti sangat terluka, melihat wanita yang ia cintai bersama pria lain pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Pak Aizen terlihat sangat santai, dia mendekati kedua orang itu, dan aku tambah tidak percaya saat melihat Pak Aizen menjulurkan tangannya pada pria berambut perak itu. Kenapa dia masih bersikap sebaik itu pada orang yang telah merebut istrinya? Pak Aizen terlalu baik, jangan biarkan wanitamu direbut pria lain!

"Rukia!"

"Ah, iya?"

Aku tersentak bangun saat mendengar suara Ichigo yang keras memanggilku.

"Kau lihat apa sih?" protesnya.

"Sorry, habisnya kalian terus berdebat sih! Kita cari sepakatnya saja, karena waktu kita tidak panjang, segera tunjuk satu orang penanggungjawab acara agar mempersiapkan semuanya," kataku berdalih, dan usahaku berhasil, karena Ichigo langsung mengangkat jempolnya atas usulku.

"Ok, kita tentukan konsep dan pelaksanaannya sekarang!" seru Ichigo semangat.

Sejenak aku kembali menoleh ke halaman, dan mendapati Pak Aizen melambai pada dua orang yang berlalu pergi itu, dia mengangkat tangan ke wajahnya, kepalanya tertundunduk begitu dalam.

Dia menangis?

Tidak boleh!

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan langsung berlari keluar ruang pertemuan.

"Rukia! Mau kemana?" pekik Matsumoto, tapi aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor, menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat tidak sabar, langsung menuju halaman sekolah. Pak Aizen masih berdiri di tempatnya, menekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ragu-ragu aku mendekatinya, dan menyentuh bahunya perlahan. Dia berbalik cepat, dan aku hampir pingsan saat mendapati wajahnya yang kering.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Aku mundur selangkah, merasa begitu malu. Ku kira dia sedang bersedih karena wanita yang ia cintai bersama pria lain, tapi wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan tersenyum mengembalikan sorot mataku. Dia berpura-pura kuat, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun padanya. Inikah sikap yang ia pilih setelah melihat semuanya? Dadaku sakit sekali rasanya.

"Kau pria paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui! Apa kau akan terus diam seperti ini melihat istrimu direbut orang lain? Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini! Kejar dia, dapatkan lagi cintanya untumu! Bukan malah tersenyum seperti ini, kau pria lemah. Aku bahkan telah terluka seperti ini hanya untuk melihat semua sikap pengecutmu! Aku menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu!"

Aku menekap mulut rapat-rapat. Apa yang telah aku katakan?

Mata Pak Aizen terbelalak lebar, selama beberapa saat ia menatapku tidak percaya, sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Wajahku panas seperti terbakar, mataku perlahan berair karena malu.

Bagaimana ini? Aku terlanjur mengatakannya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap sekarang? Rukia bodoh… apa yang telah kau lakukan?

"Rukia…" tangan Pak Aizen terjulur, tapi aku menghindarinya dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Membawa kabur semua rasa malu dalam diriku.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden bodoh itu, aku tidak masuk sekolah, mengatakan pada Ichigo dan Matsumoto kalau aku tidak masuk karena demam. Semua orang percaya kalau aku demam, tapi tidak dengan Byakuya, dia tetap berkeras bilang kalau aku kena skorsing karena kasus yang aku lakukan. Kakakku itu memang tidak bisa melihat keadaan.

Aku melihat ponselku yang terus berdering, dua jam lalu Ichigo bertanya mengenai catatan agenda, dan sekarang aku melihat Matsumoto yang meneleponku, entah apa lagi yang mereka butuhkan untuk acara pesta perpisahan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku bisa masuk sekolah lagi setelah melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan Pak Aizen. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajah Pak Aizen lagi. Aku sudah mengumpatnya, bahkan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku memang bodoh…

"Rukia… Paman masuk ya…"

Aku terbangun dari tempat tidur saat Paman Ukitake masuk ke kamar. Setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal, Paman Ukitake yang menjaga kami. Pria berambut putih cerah itu sangat lembut dan perhatian merawat kami, dia pria bijak yang sangat baik pada kami.

"Kau masih belum sehat? Kita ke dokter saja, ya?" tanya Paman dan aku menjawabnya dengan satu gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak apa, aku hanya butuh istriahat," gumamku seraya menarik selimut ke sekeliling tubuh.

"Tapi menurutku kau bukan demam, tapi lebih mirip orang yang sedang patah hati," celetuk Paman seraya mengelus kepalaku.

Dengan cepat darah naik ke kepalaku, membuat pipiku merona panas, aku bisa melihat senyum Paman Ukitake melebar, tebakannya mengenai sasaran.

"Dengar, Rukia… Patah hati hal yang biasa, kau bisa mencari cinta lain, jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu lama ditelan perasaan melankolis seperti ini. Aku tidak rela melihat keponakan kesayanganku harus cemberut seperti ini, tunjukkan senyummu dan buat aku bangga! Jangan biarkan Byakuya terus meledekmu, padahal kau tidak sedang kena skorsing, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dalam.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah cukup benahi hati."

"Tapi, Paman…"

"Apa apa?"

"Apakah orang dewasa selalu bisa bersikap tenang sekalipun mereka menghadapi masalah rumit dalam hidup mereka?" tanyaku seketika, sontak Paman Ukitake tertawa.

"Yah, kami bisa melakukannya kalau kami mau. Termasuk dirimu juga bisa, Rukia," jawabnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku masuk sekolah, modal nekat aku masuk ke kelas, meletakkan tasku di meja dan menunggu guru kami datang. Sekalipun kami sudah melaksanakan ujian akhir, kami masih masuk untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas bulan besok.

Ichigo menyapaku, dan sempat bertanya apakah aku sudah sembuh, aku bilang saja aku sudah sembuh, tapi belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Aku membuka buku Biologiku, menungguh Ibu Harribel datang.

"Beri salam!" seru Ichigo, sontak aku berdiri untuk memberi salam pada guru kami, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan lidahku saat melihat Pak Aizen berdiri di depan kelas, matanya menatapku langsung, tapi kemudian aku membuang wajah, tidak ingin melihatnya karena hatiku belum siap.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!" seru seisi kelas bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi! Silahkan duduk," jawab Pak Aizen, dan aku kembali menekuri buku Biologiku, mencari bacaan yang menarik untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Pak Aizen.

"Hari ini Ibu Harribel sedang ada halangan, jadi hari ini kita akan olahraga, seharian penuh, pertandingan antar kelas."

"Yeah! Seru tuh Pak!" seru Ichigo, disambut teriakan riang yang lain.

"Sekarang ganti baju olahraga dan kumpul di lapangan utama!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Pak Aizen beranjak dari kelas, aku hanya melirik punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan praktek olahraga, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus ganti baju dan ikut ke lapangan. Matsumoto mendampingiku dengan setia, dia terlalu cemas padaku, karena menurutnya wajahku masih sangat pucat. Jelas saja aku pucat, aku baru saja bertemu Pak Aizen, orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui saat ini.

Seluruh penghuni kelas dua belas SMA Karakura berkumpul di lapangan, ada sekitar seratus orang memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Aku dari kelas A, bersama Ichigo, dan dua orang lainnya akan mewakili kelas dalam lomba lari estafet. Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin lari, tapi lagi-lagi si jangkung Ichigo memaksaku ikut, menurutnya siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan di kelas kalau bukan aku.

"Kenapa harus lari estafet sih? Bukan basket atau volley saja?" protesku saat Ichigo menarikku menuju kerumunan peserta dari kelas lain.

"Kau kan larinya cepat, Rukia…" rengek Ichigo masih berusaha membesarkan hatiku.

"Aku tidak mau! Suruh saja Senna atau Hinamori, aku baru sembuh."

"Tapi meminta Senna & Hinamori sama saja menjerumuskan seisi kelas ke sumur, Rukia. Mereka tidak bisa lari. Ingat, kau _ace_ kami, aku di pos satu, lalu Hanatarou, Keigo, kami janji akan lari cepat, kau tinggal sedikit mengerahkan tenagamu sampai garis finish, cuma lima belas meter, Rukia. Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa detik saja," pinta Ichigo masih dengan wajah memelas yang sama.

"Kau pasti bisa membuat kelas kita menang, Rukia."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Pak Aizen berdiri tepat di belakangku, dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

Apa-apaan wajahnya itu? Bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti biasa sementara aku sudah merana sampai seperti ini!

"Aku ikut!" tandasku, mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mencegah pembicaraan yang jauh lebih panjang dengan Pak Aizen.

Seluruh peserta berdiri di pos masing-masing, aku merenggangkan ototku dengan sedikit melakukan pemanasan. Sorakan riuh rendah memenuhi lapangan, mereka mendukung perwakilan kelas masing-masing. Aku menghela napas, tidak percaya kalau aku akan jatuh juga dalam pertandingan ini.

Peluit dibunyikan, aku melihat Ichigo berlari sangat cepat, mengejar waktu dan meninggalkan peserta lain di belakangnya, tentu saja dia bisa lari cepat, kakinya panjang seperti itu. Ichigo mengoper tongkat pada Hanatarou, cowok ringkih dan pendiam itu berlari cukup cepat, lalu menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Keigo.

Aku bersiap, mengulurkan tanganku ke belakang, menunggu operan dari Keigo.

"Keigo! Keigo! Keigo!" aku mendengar Matsumoto berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Aku bingung, kenapa tadi Ichigo lari tidak dia semangati sama sekali, sekarang Keigo malah ia berikan sorak seperti itu. Di sebelahnya berdiri Pak Aizen, mata cokelat lembutnya menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya lagi, aku sedang dalam masa berusaha membunuh perasaanku untuknya. Jangan sampai aku jatuh lagi dalam pesonanya.

"Rukia!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat merasakan tongkat menghentak di tanganku, aku menggenggam tongkat, sepersekian detik lebih lama, namun aku langsung melesat, hanya lima belas meter dan kelas kami a-

"Akh!"

Sendi tumit kanaku seperti tertarik, seketika saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhku limbung ke permukaan lapangan. Sakit sekali rasanya…

"Rukia!"

Aku bangun, memaksa kakiku menahan bobot tubuhku, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Pak Aizen meraih bahuku, tapi aku langsung menurunkan tangannya, dan mulai menggerakkan kakiku melewati jalur lapangan.

Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari pria yang bahkan mempertahankan cintanya saja tidak bisa. Kalau aku memang sudah sepantasnya patah hati karena sejak awal aku tidak pernah benar-benar bisa memilikinya, sejak awal aku sudah salah, aku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta padanya, tidak semestinya aku menyimpan perasaanku selama dua tahun, sungguh sesuatu yang sangat sia-sia.

Dia pria payah yang bisa dengan mudah melepaskan cintanya sendiri, dia pernah memiliki hati istrinya, mereka pernah saling mencintai, lalu kenapa dia tidak sedikit lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali hati wanitanya.

Kalau aku memang tidak bisa merebut hatinya dari wanita itu, karena itu aku menyerah.

Pak Aizen, kau pria payah!

Aku berlari dengan kaki terseok-seok, peserta lain mulai menyusulku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kelasku kalah, aku sudah kalah dalam percintaanku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan kalah dalam lomba ini. Ku paksa kakiku berlari, sakitnya sampai membuatku hampir jatuh.

Ini tidak seberapa, bukan apa-apa dibanding sakit hatiku. Aku terus berlari sekalipun itu sangat lambat, aku harus mencapai finish.

Pak Aizen mengikutiku, seolah takut aku akan jatuh, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku makin lemah di depannya.

"Rukia?" Pak Aizen kembali memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Ayo, kau bisa!" Matsumoto berteriak menyemangatiku, aku memperlebar langkahku sekalipun sakit yang mendera benar-benar menyiksaku.

Orihime dari kelas C menyusulku, membuat usaha Ichigo, Hanatarou dan Keigo sia-saia. Padahal mereka sudah berlari begitu cepat agar aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan mudah, tapi aku malah jatuh. Aku memang payah!

Hatiku sakit, semua karena Pak Aizen aku jadi hilang konsentrasi. Kenapa harus jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa saat seperti inipun aku masih harus merasa gamang. Aku akan menghancurkan semua harapan penghuni kelas A.

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku menetes, entah karena sakit di hatiku atau sakit dari kakiku yang cidera. Aku tidak peduli, garis finish hanya tinggal lima langkah lagi, ku paksa kakiku berlari, menahan sakit setiap kali aku menghentaknya.

Pak Aizen kembali mengejarku, memintaku untuk berhenti berlari, tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya, aku berhasil mencapai garis finish tapi seketika itu juga aku jatuh terjerembab.

"Rukia?" Sepasang tangan meraih bahuku, membalik badanku yang tertelengkup di lapangan. Sengaja aku menutup mata, tidak ingin siapapun melihatku yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Dia menangis, Pak. Pasti sakit sekali…" aku mendengar suara Matsumoto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" kali ini suara Ichigo, tapi aku memilih untuk diam, berpura-pura pingsan mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.

"Bapak akan membawanya ke Unit Medis sekolah, kalian lanjutkan pertandingannya."

"Apa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit saja, Pak?" kali ini Keigo ikut andil, dia terdengar sangat cemas.

"Kita beri pertolongan pertama dulu, dan kalau tidak bisa ditangani akan langsung Bapak bawa ke rumah sakit."

Aku terdiam karena sekujur tubuhku lemas, panas, dan… sakit. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhku, dan aku tidak perlu mengira-ngira lagi, sepasang tangan hangat ini pasti tangan Pak Aizen, dia membopongku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Berada dalam lengkungan tangannya sangat nyaman, aku ingin selamanya seperti ini, tapi sekali lagi kenyataan itu menghantamku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

Pak Aizen membaringkanku di ranjang Unit Medis.

"Sepertinya kakinya cidera, tadi dia jatuh saat lomba estafet!" jelas Pak Aizen agak panic, napasnya pendek dan penuh cemas. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan khawatir seperti ini, padahal aku cuma pura-pura pingsan, kakiku memang sakit, tapi tidak cukup sakit untuk membuatku pingsan.

Dokter jaga memeriksaku, namun yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menyadarkanku, memberikan wangi yang begitu kuat hingga aku terpaksa harus membuka mata.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya dokter berambut pirang itu.

Aku mengangguk malu, pasti dia tahu aku sudah berpura-pura pingsan.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya. Aku ingin menunjuk ke dadaku, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan masuk akal untuknya, kan aku sedang patah hati? Tapi aku urungkan, karena itu aku memandang kaki kananku.

"Tumit kaki kanan, sepertinya terkilir," kataku sambil menujuknya.

Pak Aizen langsung mendekatiku, dia mencoba mempertemukan sorot matanya dengan mataku, tapi aku lagi-lagi menghindar.

"Ini sakit?"

"Argh!" pekikku saat dokter menekan tangannya di telapak kakiku.

"Memang terkilir, sepertinya sampai bergeser sendi."

"Dia sudah jatuh tapi masih memaksa lari!" jelas Pak Aizen agak kesal.

"Tapi kan kelas kita menang!" debatku, melawannya adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini. Aku menatapnya tajam, menguarkan aura permusuhan yang begitu jelas.

"Untuk apa menang kalau kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku cuma terkilir!" balasku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai tidak bisa jalan?" kali ini Pak Aizen benar-benar marah, dia bahkan sampai gemetar menahan amarahnya saat bicara.

Aku bungkam, kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa jalan… Jujur aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah, ini masih bisa sembuh kok. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini. Untuk sementara jangan menggunakan kaki kanan, ya."

"Jadi?"

"Pakai tongkat dulu, bahkan kalau perlu pakai kursi roda," kata dokter dengan senyum lebar.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau-"

"Jangan membantah lagi, Rukia! Kau bisa membantahku, tapi jangan membantah dokter!" potong Pak Aizen serius, aku memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan matanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku duduk manis membiarkan dokter membalut kakiku dengan kain berwarna cokelat. Dia mengatakan kalau aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan rontgen, melihat apakah struktur kaki ada yang berubah.

Ichigo dan penghuni kelas A yang lain datang menengokku tepat saat dokter selesai memasang kait kain. Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini? Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Pak Aizen.

"Istirahat sebentar Pak, nanti dilanjut lagi," jawab Ichigo yang langsung mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, ini gara-gara aku memaksamu, padahal kau baru sembuh."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kelas kita harus menang, ok?"

"Huwa.. Rukia…" Matsumoto menangis dan memelukku erat. Wah… jadi drama lain lagi deh ini.

Benar saja, waktu istirahat pertandingan yang cuma lima belas menit, habis didominasi Matsumoto, dia menangisiku, menyesaliku yang terpaksa lari gara-gara Ichigo, yah, semacam itu deh!

Suasana kembali tegang saat kerumunan kelas A kembali ke lapangan. Tegang karena senyumku langsung hilang begitu sadar hanya di ruangan ini tidak ada pengalih perhatian lain. Cuma ada Pak Aizen dan dokter

"Lalu bagaimana Rukia akan pulang?" tanya dokter, yang baru aku sadari di dadanya tersemat nama bertuliskan Urahara.

"Aku akan meminta Byakuya menjemputku," jawabku.

"Siapa Byakuya? Pacarmu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Kakaknya," sahut Pak Aizen.

"Oh… ya sudah. Bisa aku tinggal? Karena sekarang waktunya istirahat," kata dokter Urahara.

"Silahkan."

"Jangan lupa bawa obatmu kalau mau pulang,"

"Terima kasih, dokter!" ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan terjebak lagi dalam ruangan yang ada hanya aku dan Pak Aizen. Aku ingin pura-pura tidur, tapi dengan kaki berdenyut sakit begini mana bisa aku tidur. Aku meraih ponselku yang tadi di antar Ichigo bersama tasku.

Aku menelepon Byakuya. Byakuya tidak langsung menerima teleponnya, aku harus menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai ia mengangkat teleponku.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku seraya melirik jam tangan, masih siang sih, dia pasti ada di kampus.

"Kampus, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Sibuk?"

"Jam satu nanti aku ada ujian, kenapa?"

Aku melirik Pak Aizen yang tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Aku langsung menghindari sorot matanya begitu alisnya tertaut menatapku penuh tanya.

"Jemput aku di sekolah," kataku ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri?" balasnya.

"Kalau aku bisa pulang sendiri mana mungkin aku minta jemput, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" semburku kesal, aku sudah tidak enak hati begini dia masih saja memancing emosiku.

"Tidak usah teriak begitu dong! Dasar kecil, sudah kecil cempreng pula! Memangnya kenapa aku harus menjemputmu? Kalau aku menjemputmu lalu ujianku bagaimana?"

Aku menghela napas berat, bersiap untuk membalas ucapan Byakuya, kakakku ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak pernah tahu situasi. Tapi belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kata-kataku, ponselku direbut Pak Aizen.

"Hei, kembalikan!" aku menjulurkan tangan berusaha menggapai ponselku lagi, tapi Pak Aizen malah menempelkan ponselku di telinganya

"Aku wali kelas Rukia. Aku yang akan mengantar Rukia pulang, kakinya terkilir saat pertandingan estafet pagi ini," ucap Pak Aizen dengan badan menjauh, mencegah tanganku merebut ponselku kembali.

"Tidak perlu sungkan."

Pak Aizen mengembalikan ponselku, aku mengambilnya dengan kasar dan melihat layar yang bertuliskan 'panggilan berakhir'. Guru satu ini sembarangan sekali mengambil ponselku seenaknya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan pulang denganmu?" kataku seraya mengambil tas dan menyampirkannya di bahuku, bersiap untuk pulang.

Aku menurunkan kakiku dari ranjang, bersiap untuk berdiri. Aku memilih berjalan pincang menuju rumah dari pada menerima uluran tangannya. Aku sebal dan tidak akan bisa menerima perlakuan sok baiknya.

"Jangan banyak membantah, Rukia." Dia menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah padaku, tapi kali ini kau harus simpan amarahmu sebentar, kau harus sadar kalau kau perlu bantuan orang lain."

"Tapi bukan darimu!" tandasku emosi.

Pak Aizen mengusap dahinya yang sama sekali tidak berkeringat, tampak sangat lelah, padahal seharusnya aku yang begitu.

"Sulit sekali menghadapi remaja sepertimu."

Aku tetap menatapnya garang.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu bersabar menghadapku, toh dalam beberapa minggu lagi kau tidak perlu mengurusiku. Urus saja dirimu sendiri! Aku masih lebih baik dari pada kau yang tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kurang jelas?" Aku bertolak pinggang, memastikan ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, dengan begini aku tidak perlu mengulang atau menutupinya lagi. Inilah saat yang tepat untukku mengerti kekecewaan yang aku rasakan atas sikap tak gentlenya.

"Dengarkan aku Bapak Wali Kelas Yang Terhormat, Pak Aizen. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan melepaskan istrimu begitu mudah, kau membiarkan istrimu direbut orang lain. Bisa-bisanya kau menjabat tangan pria itu seolah memberi selamat karena dia berhasil merebut kebahagiaanmu! Kau ini bodoh atau buta? Seharusnya kau lebih berusaha, kau pasti sakit hati kan? Seharusnya cukup aku yang sakit hati!"

Kali ini matanya kembali melebar, kalimat-kalimat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia dengar.

"Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku karena aku tahu tidak akan bisa menggapaimu. Kau adalah pria beristri yang tidak sepantasnya aku cintai, tapi apa aku bisa mengatur perasaanku sendiri?" aku menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan menertawakanku!" Aku berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja senyumnya merekah, padahal aku sedang marah seperti ini, bisa-bisanya dia malah tertawa.

"Ehm.,. aku tidak tertawa, lanjutkan!" Dia berdehem dan kembali menatapku, tapi jelas-jelas matanya berbinar cerah. Menyebalkan sekali guru satu ini.

"Jangan bersikap biasa saja. Aku sudah sakit hati seperti ini, aku patah hati, masa' aku masih juga harus melihat kau patah hati, padahal kau sudah pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sebelumnya!" kataku tegas, dan kali ini tawanya benar-benar pecah, seolah dia sudah menahannya sejak lama.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" pekikku kesal, benci sekali melihat wajahnya yang tertawa seperti itu.

"Apa begitu lucu tahu muridmu sudah jatuh cinta padamu?" tambahku saat ia berhasil mengerem tawanya.

"Aku tidak menertawakan hal itu, tapi… seharusnya ini memang jadi drama paling lucu."

Aku mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Sebentar…" Dia mengangkat tangan ke hadapanku, mencegahku meluapkan amarahku lagi. Aku menyipitkan mata, melempar sorot mata bermusuhan padanya saat ia meraih ponselnya, dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. Matanya tetap menatapku dengan binar yang sama saat menunggu teleponnya tersambung.

"Hallo, Retsu. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku akan menandatangani surat cerainya dan menyerahkannya ke pengacara hari ini."

Aku membuka mulut makin lebar. Pria ini memang sudah tidak waras! Aku memintanya berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya, merebut kembali istrinya, tapi ia malah berkata akan menandatangani surat cerainya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya masih ragu karena tidak yakin apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya, tapi ternyata burungnya jatuh sendiri ke sangkarku. Ha.. ha.. ha.. iya, terima kasih. Aku akan hadir dalam pernikahanmu dengan Gin. Ok, sampai jumpa!"

Aku merasakan kepalaku kosong seketika. Aku hanya menatap Pak Aizen dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sama dengan mataku. Pastinya aku tampak sangat bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Apakah kalian tidak bingung juga jika jadi aku? Mendengar semua kata-kata Pak Aizen dengan kedua telinga yang 100% sehat, karena aku yakin pendengaranku sedang tidak terganggu sekarang.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" itulah kata-kata yang aku ucapkan begitu aku tersadar dari ketidakpercayaanku sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur aku sudah gila sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengerutkan alis makin dalam. Pak Aizen bukannya menjawabku, malah berlutut di hadapanku, untuk mensejajarkan pandangan kami, lalu ia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat.

"Ku kira aku salah dengar saat dua hari lalu kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi setelah kau mengatakannya lagi, sekarang aku yakin…"

"Apa sih maksud Pak Aizen?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, menatapnya bingung, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, sepertinya IQ-ku hilang separuh gar-gara jatuh tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Ha?"

Pak Aizen tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi, karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendekat dan menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku, lembut, dan hangat. Aku masih terbengong saat Pak Aizen mundur, dan tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"Sekarang kita pulang," Pak Aizen berjongkok di hadapanku, menarik tanganku hingga -aku yang masih membujur kaku- terjatuh begitu saja ke punggungnya, dan dia mengapit kakiku di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, menggendongku di punggungnya.

Aku masih merasakan sekujur tubuhku kaku, kakiku memang sakit, tapi terasa samar saat aku kembali mengingat bagaimana bibir Pak Aizen menyentuhku tadi.

Tungguh dulu! Pak Aizen menciumku?

"Heh?" aku berseru sambil menepuk kepalaku tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Pak Aizen.

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Ke-kenapa Bapak menciumku? Bu-bukankah Ba-Bapak su-sudah…"

Pak Aizen berhenti melangkah saat kami mencapai trotoar jalan yang akan mengantarkanku menuju rumah.

"Rukia, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik kalau kau mendorong badanmu ke belakang seperti itu. Sekarang peluk aku."

"Eh?"

"Rangkulkan tanganmu di leherku."

Aku ragu-ragu, tapi aku melakukan apa yang ia pinta.

"Jangan terlalu erat, kau mencekikku!" desisnya, sontak aku merenggangkan lingkaran tanganku.

"Maaf, tapi…"

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Pak Aizen menghentakkan badanku, membetulkan posisi gendongannya dan kembali melangkah.

"Kau masih bingung?"

Aku mengangguk dalam sampai dahiku bertemu dengan bagian belakang rambutnya. Rambutnya wangi menthol, segar sekali, aku jadi ingin mencium wangi ini sepanjang hari.

"Kau ingin aku memulainya dari mana?"

"Mana aku tahu!" jawabku sekenanya.

"Hah… menghadapimu memang menguras tenagaku, Rukia."

"Siapa suruh main tebak kata, memangnya aku ini peramal!"

Pak Aizen tertawa, dia melangkah lambat namun pasti, melewati jalur yang biasa aku tempuh untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin dia hapal sekali jalan pintas ini? Seperti ia melewatinya setiap hari saja.

"Baik, aku mulai sejak pertama kali kau masuk sekolah. Ingat aku membantumu saat kau jatuh di upacara penerimaan murid baru?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa kau begitu manis, kecil, mungil, berani tapi keras kepala. Itulah kesan pertama yang aku lihat saat melihat kau yang terlihat tetap kuat sekalipun orang-orang menertawakanmu. Aku mulai memperhatikanmu, dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum di hadapanku, memandangmu adalah kebutuhan tersendiri untukku."

Aku menekap mulutku, mencegah suara tidak percayaku keluar terlalu banyak, dan benar saja, Pak Aizen malah tertawa.

"Aku menikmati setiap waktu yang aku lewati untuk mengingatkanmu, memarahimu, bahkan sampai mengejarmu mengisi form aplikasi. Awalnya ku kira aku ini tidak normal karena sudah menyukai remaja sepertimu, berpikir apakah aku ini pedofilia sampai tidak bisa menghentikan rasa suka ini. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah terjerat sepenuhnya. Aku mencintaimu, tidak bisa aku sangkal lagi."

"Benarkah?" Aku langsung menutup mulutku lagi setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Rukia bodoh! Dari sekian banyak kata kenapa aku memilih kata itu?

"Apa perceraianku bukan bukti yang cukup untukmu?"

Pak Aizen suka sekali main kata denganku, mana aku tahu maksudnya. Dia terkekeh, tapi kemudian menoleh kepadaku, wajah kami hampir bertabrakan.

"Itulah yang aku suka darimu. Kau sangat pintar memainkan hatiku, Rukia."

"Aku? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

Pak Aizen kembali memerhatikan jalan, dan berbelok ke kanan hingga bertemu jalan utama kota Karakura.

"Pernikahanku dengan Retsu adalah perjodohan, kami tidak saling mencintai. Karena itu pernikahan kami tidak akan pernah bertahan sampai kapanpun, hingga aku jatuh cinta padamu tiga tahun lalu, saat itulah aku dan Retsu sama-sama terbuka kalau kami masing-masing memiliki orang yang kami cintai. Retsu mengusulkan padaku untuk mengejarmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, kau masih terlalu kecil, dan aku sendiri takut terluka jika pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa meraih hatimu."

Jeda sejenak, Pak Aizen seperti sedang mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Retsu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Gin, pria yang ia cintai jauh sejak sebelum kami menikah."

"Lalu kenapa kalian menikah kalau tidak saling mencintai?" tanyaku yang mulai paham.

"Kami sama-sama ingin mewujudkan harapan terakhir ibunya Retsu, wanita yang tengah sakit parah dan ia begitu ingin melihat kami menikah, karena itu janjinya sejak kami masih dalam kandungan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, dan merasa bodoh sekali. Aku sudah ngotot dan marah-marah agar Pak Aizen merebut istrinya, ternyata kenyataanya seperti ini. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Lalu dua bulan lalu Retsu mengajukan perceraian karena dia ingin menikah dengan Gin, aku ragu-ragu menyetujui permintaannya. Ragu karena aku tidak ingin menyandang status duda, tapi yang jauh lebih memberatkanku adalah…"

Pak Aizen menarik napas panjang.

"Aku harus mendapatkan hatimu kalau aku bercerai dengan Retsu nantinya, sementara kau tidak sama sekali menunjukkan rasa sukamu padaku. Aku tidak cukup siap untuk patah hati," tuturnya.

Oh.. jadi seperti itu kenyataannya? Aku baru mengerti, karena itu ia bisa dengan mudahnya membiarkan istrinya pergi dengan pria lain, bahkan memberi selamat.

"Ternyata aku masih lebih hebat dari pada Bapak ya!" kataku penuh kemenangan. Bukan hanya kemenangan karena aku lebih bisa menerima patah hatiku dari pada dirinya, tapi juga kemenangan karena ternyata aku tidak jadi patah hati. Cintaku berbalas, yay!

"Ya, aku akui itu."

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah, aku mengambil kunci dari tasku dan memberikannya pada Pak Aizen. Dia melepaskan salah satu tangannya, tapi tetap seimbang menggendongku sementara ia membuka pintu. Mungkin badanku memang seringan kapas.

Pak Aizen langsung mengantarkanku ke kamar, dia mendudukkanku di tempat tidur pelan-pelan. Aku melepas tasku saat Pak Aizen memintanya, dan dia meletakkan tasku di meja belajar.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali," katanya seraya melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Paman Ukitake kerja, Byakuya kuliah, biasanya rumah baru ramai kalau sudah jam 6."

Aku melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu. Masih lima jam lagi kalau mau rumah ramai.

"Jadi…" Pak Aizen berbalik dan mendekatiku dengan langkah lambat, seolah dia predator yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

"Apa? Bapak sudah mengantarku sampai rumah. Bapak bisa pulang sekarang!" jawabku tegas, dan Pak Aizen malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kita sama-sama menutupi perasaan kita selama ini?" bisiknya semakin dekat.

"Mu-mungkin begitu, dan agak dibodohi sepertinya. Coba Bapak jujur lebih dulu, aku tidak perlu menangis, kan?" balasku seraya mundur menjauh darinya, agak takut dengan caranya memandangku.

"Kau yang salah!" balasnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Kok jadi aku?"

"Siapa suruh kau begitu manis dan cantik? Siapa suruh kau tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa cintamu padaku? Siapa yang membuatku ragu selama bertahun-tahun?" gumamnya seraya meraih tanganku.

"Tapi Bapak sendiri juga pengecut."

"Kau ini selalu saja membantahku ya, Rukia… sekarang waktunya kau menurut!"

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hatimu, lalu apakah tidak boleh ada sedikit perayaan?"

"Perayaan apa?" Aku membeku saat Pak Aizen tiba-tiba mendorongku hingga terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Sedikit sentuhan di bibirmu mungkin…" Pak Aizen menyapu bibirku dengan jarinya. "Mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Aizen, karena sekarang kita sepasang kekasih, dan kau bukan lagi muridku."

"Tap-tapi…"

"Dari mana aku harus mulai?" Aku tak berkutik saat tangannya menyusup ke rambutku, mengangkat kepalaku hingga mendongak padanya, sementara tangannya yang lain membelai pipiku.

Aku gemetar hebat saat merasakan bibirnya menyapa bibirku, menciumku lembut, awalnya perlahan, namun kemudian memaksa, dan mendesakku dengan lidahnya. Panas sekali, aku menggeliat resah di bawahnya sementara ia bermain dengan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lama aku ingin menyentuhmu seperti ini, merasakan manisnya kulitmu di bibirku…" bisik Pak Aizen di telingaku, membawaku tenggelam dalam sentuhannya.

Aku menyerah sepenuhnya, tidak hanya hatiku, seluruh diriku telah jatuh dalam jerat pesona pria ini. Pria yang ku kira tidak akan pernah menyambut perasaanku, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kami saling mencintai dan aku akan menjaga perasaan ini, selamanya.

"Aku-Mencintaimu-Rukia-" bisiknya, dan setiap akhir kata ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"Aku juga…" jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan, dan membalas ciumannya.

Cinta memang aneh, tapi inilah kisahku, semoga dilain waktu aku bisa membagi kisah bahagiaku dengan kalian.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Waduh…. Yang lain belum kelar udah buat fiction yang baru #angkat bendera putih, minta ampun…

Aku membuat pair ini begitu ada request masuk, ide ceritanya tercetus begitu saja. Bagaimana menurut Anda? **Rukia x Aizen**… benar-benar & super duper crack ya…

Dari fiction ini yang paling aku suka adalah karakter Byakuya. Abang satu ini nggak _Byakuya_ banget kan? #dihajar Byakuya FC#

Aku selalu membayangkan sosok Abang seperti Byakuya dalam fiction ini … Begini deh jadinya karyaku yang lain, silahkan di review dan mohon maaf atas typo(s) yang masih selalu muncul.

Keep The Spirit On

**:-:-:Nakki:-:-:**

13-02-2012


End file.
